My Puppy Princess
by Princess.Duckling
Summary: Konoha is losing population. The senseis used a jutsu on the Konoha 12 girls and Temari. The boy get the shock of their life. Discover new love. Confess old ones. Add a pinch of humor and Tadaa! there goes the greatest story in Konoha! Read and reviews.:
1. Where is the Love?

**Where's the love?!**

**Irit16: Hey guys this is my new story. I got the idea from a fanfic I read about KibaIno. Whoever wrote that was a total genius! So my pen name's irit16 but you are welcome to call me Ice-cream babe(my bff made it up cos I made her nickname Jelly babe!) Enjoy**** P.S- First not one-shot!**

The sun was shining brightly in Konoha as the senseis called their students for a meeting. There was Team 7, 8, Gai, 10 and the Sand Siblings, Matsuri had came along because she was married to Gaara.

"Ok, there's a very important news I need to tell you all," Kakashi began.

"Make it quick. I don't have time to fool around with you people," Sasuke muttered angrily, he was a little pissed when he was called from his grocery shopping (everyone has to go for grocery shopping once in a while, right?)

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that, the hokage and the elders agreed to let me and the other senseis use a secret jutsu on you kids. This justsu is used because Konoha is losing population and we need to get the population back,"

"And sice YOU maggots aren't going to get a boyfriend or girlfriend yourself, we're forced to use this jutsu. This jutsu hadn't been used in a while so if things go wrong blame Kakashi," Anko added with a slight grin.

The boys were left with an OMG! Facial expression (except for Gaara because her was married already.)

And on the other hand the girls were left with a Hooray, I'm going to get a boyfriend! Expression.

"Ok. Everyone of your parents were informed with this and they think it's a marvelous idea," Gai shouted in a youthful voice.

"Ok boys you see these collars? Well, they're called matchmaker collar and that's because they actually pick who's your wife!" Kurenai informed them as she was walking and passing the see through colored collar.

"Here goes nothing. Boar-tiger-rabbit-goat-sheep. Cupid no jutsu," Kakashi chanted out the hand signs as well as doing them.

Smoke appeared right after the jutsu was used. Seconds later, when the smoke cleared out, the boys got the shock of their life. They noticed that the girl had turned into little puppies!

"Holy. This is weird," Kiba said in shocked tone.

In that second the collar that were in the boys hand started to rattle. The puppies were being pulled towards the guys…

**Pls review, those of who you do will get lollies and cookies! And those that don't will get raped by Orochimaru! Muawhahahaha!:))**


	2. Pefect Match!

**Perfect Match?!**

**Hellooo, I'm backie! Love all the readers even if u didn't review! Here's the second chapter and it tells you the parings! Dun dun dun duuuun!:) Also check out the poll of which story I should rite nxt!!!! I also want to say that Matsuri didn't get turn into a dog because she is married to Gaara!:) Enjoy.**

Sakura shut her eyes tightly; she didn't want to see who she had to partner with. All she can think of was anyone except Lee! Her delicate body was dragged along the hard training ground. She could hear Lee shout something like "My sweet cherry blossom! No, why aren't you my future wife!!!!" After hearing that she was relieved. Now she was wishing to get Sasuke. Suddenly, she came to a stop. Warm hands picked her up and gently strapped a collar around her neck; she kept her eyes tightly shut.

"Hey, Sakura. You finally got what you wish for, your officially called Mrs. Sakura Uchiha from now on!" a recognizable was said to her. She knew who it was immediately- Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura shot her eyes wide open and barked happily as he ruffled her pink fur.

Ino saw that her 'best friend' had won the rivalry battle, her hopes went down. But inside she felt good for Sakura. She sighed heavily as she was picked up by a guy. She turned and noticed it was someone that she totally doesn't even know well. It was Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba gently put the collar around Ino's neck, staring into her deep sea blue eyes.

"Wonder who you are?" Kiba asked himself.

"Ino?!" Kiba shouted in a shocked tone. He looked at her with a confused expression. He hardly knew Ino. All he knew about her was that she was a loud mouth, bossy,filrty-wait a second there's a catch there, that's exactly what I'm like! He thought, now he knew why they were meant for each other.

The Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata was dragged roughly across the grass towards an unknown guy.

'Please. Not Lee. How does he afford a green jump suit every day? And Shino. Brrrr… That guys a creep, how did he end up in my team?!' Hinata thought silently as she was being picked up. She nervously turned around to look at the unknown guy.

'OMG! It's Naruto-kun. Totally a dream come true!!!!'Hinata cheered to herself silently.

"Let's check who you are," Naruto said to himself and Hinata. He quickly strapped the collar on Hinata's neck, adjusting the collar to make it fit perfectly (wow! New improved Naruto!) His eyes widen as the name appear.

"No wonder you're soooooo cute. You're Hinata Hyuuga! Look at your silk like navy blue fur. Not to mention it's so soft! And look at your pearl white eyes!" Naruto began and he could've gone forever if Neji had stopped him in time with his infamous 'death glare' which did the trick.

Neji looked at his so-called –puppy with his light shade of lavender eyes. He scanned her, head to toe. She had chocolate brown coat matching with her big chocolate colored eyes.

"I'll give it a guess that you are Tenten. Am I correct?"He asked the female pup that was looking happily at his face; she crazily wagged at him and barked happily. He opened his arms to pick her up as she scampered to him.

As the last dog was being pulled towards a 'lucky' guy, every single guy tried to get her. She swerved past Lee and gave him a disgusted look. Ducked Shino and stuck at him. And finally stopped at the feet of a certain 'so-called-genius' of Konoha.

Shikamaru Nara stared at the dirty blonde coated puppy for a few seconds then staring into her dark forest of green eyes. Then, he suddenly got the answer; he knew who this puppy is. It just had to be Temari aka the most troublesome women in the WORLD!

'If I'm such a genius why can't I answer this question?! Why do Nara men have to marry women who are so powerful and scary?' Shikamaru said to himself but he was a little too loud and the dog heard it.

"Hey! I heard that lazy crybaby!" Temari shouted which almost gave Shikamaru a heart attack.

"Wait, dogs can't talk, you're breaking the dog code," Shikamaru argued.

"Says who?" Temari retorted back looking furious. Just then Anko suddenly yelled "Shut it you two! I was going to tell you maggots that these girls still have the ability to talk!"

"WTF?!"Sasuke suddenly shouted out.

"You heard her ," Sakura made sure that the last word was well emphasized.

"Oh great. She talks all day and now she's going to bark all day!" Kiba said jokingly.

"Not funny dog-breath!" Ino snapped.

The jonins anime style sweat drop at the scene in front of them.

"Uh. Have a nice day kiddos. Bye!" Kakashi quickly shouted and all the jonins 'poofed' away with him leaving the young adults behind.

"Ok. Let's just shut up. We'll go nowhere if we keep on arguing. So let's figure it out when everyone's coming sleepover at my house right?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah," all the guys said in unison

"Wait. What do you mean EVERYONE?" Ino asked curiously.

"Well, all the guys were supposed to come for a sleepover at my house but since you girls are turned into…pups I guess you have to come to and it will also keep Sakura company," Sasuke answered patting _his_ Sakura.

"Ok. What time should we meet?" Naruto asked.

"That's the first time I've heard you ask a useful question dobe, " Sasuke pointed out as the other guys nodded their head in agreement.

"Hey teme you-" Naruto began but was cut off when Sasuke informed them that they must be at the Uchiha resident by 6:30 pm sharp or else…Barney and teletubbies will rape them in their sleep!

"How 'bout this. I'll take a limo and go pick up all the guys, then head for your house, Uchiha?" Neji suggested.

"Whatever. If you can make it on time. It's five o'clock and you know that if your late you probably won't want your virginity taken away by a purple dinosaur, would you?" Sasuke reminded him and smirked.

In that last second all the guys rushed back to their houses and ready for the sleepover.

**Thx u 4 readin! Luv all u fans. WOOT WOOT WOOT! I got that from foster's home for imaginary friends!:) Pls review then I'll LUV u even more! Also check out the poll so I know what I should ritel nxt! Bye. Toodle loo!!!!!:))))**


	3. A walk home with you

**A walk home with you.**

**Hello my *cough*wonderful*cough* readers! Thank you for reading this story and I just realized I forgot to do the disclaimer crap. So here it is I do not own Naruto but I kinda own the plot though! This is a SasuSaku chappie!**

The wind blew gently as they were walking silently. Ten minutes of silent pass, Sasuke decided to break the silent (yep this is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about!)

"Sakura. Do you still um…love me for what I've done for you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course I do. You're my one and only true love, sweetie," Sakura replied in a melodic tune.

"How about your feelings towards me?" Sakura asked back.

"Well, when we were a team I just thought that you were going to be a burden but now, look at you, powerful, talented and not to mention a real sexy bitch. I think you're the first person I fell in love with," Sasuke replied with a seductive smile.

Then there was another pause of silence. It was Sakura's turn to break the ice.

"When are we going to reach your house?" Sakura asked facing toward the young gentleman.

"My house? Do you mean 'our' house? Remember your Sakura Uchiha now," Sasuke reminded her. Sakura blush a little, she remember wanting to always have Uchiha as her surname. Now her dreams were coming to reality. She drifted off to her day dreams until Sasuke told her that they had reached the Uchiha compound*.

"We're here," Sasuke told her. Sakura stared at the HUMUNGOUS mansion.

"It's huge!!!!" Sakura complimented. She scanned the place; she noticed that there was an Uchiha symbol painted on a sheet of white cloth that was hanging from the porch of the mansion. Sasuke opened the small door beside the metal gates revealing a beautiful garden. There was a stone path leading to the mansion and many different type of flowers and trees all nicely arranged. But what caught Sakura's attention most was the Cherry Blossom tree. It stands by itself nearby to the shimmering clear blue-colored pond.

"My mom loved the garden she used to tell me stories underneath that Cherry Blossom tree when I was a little kid. Before my mother died I vowed to take a good care of the garden, it's the most beautiful part of the whole house. But what I really like about this garden is that Cherry Blossom tree or also known as the Sakura tree," Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear, the way he said 'Sakura' made her felt hot inside.

"Now, I like playing the flute at late afternoons underneath that tree," he told her.

"You play the flute! Never knew you were actually gentle inside!" Sakura said looking shocked.

"So! Do play anything?" Sasuke tried to argue while his face was getting pink blushes.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I play the piano, flute, guitar, drums and clarinet," answered the proud looking Sakura. Sasuke smiled a little bit as he walked through the rocky path of the garden to the mansion with Sakura in his arms. The two entered the mansion, both noticing Itachi making-out with Hana on the couch.

"Heeellooooo, you two lovebirds!" Sakura shouted really loudly.

"Whaaa-?" Itachi and Hana said in unison both falling off the couch. Sasuke chuckled then it turned to laughter. The lovebirds both went red as a beetroot.

"So who's that girl?" Itachi asked trying to change the subject (remember they were informed about this!)

"Oh. It's Sakura," Sasuke said trying to control his laugh.

"So who did my brother get?" Hana asked eagerly wanting to know.

"Yamanaka girl, you know the daughter of the flower shop owner. The one with the fair hair and big blue eyes," Sasuke said. Hana looked in disbelief.

"OMG!!!! I never thought a delicate girl like Ino can be with such a wild person like Kiba!" Hana exclaimed.

"Well, by the way. My friends are coming for a sleepover. You should tell Kiba about your relationship with Hana Onee-chan," Sasuke said with a smirk as he walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I should since Hana is going to be living us from now on. Did I mention that I asked her to marry me?" Itachi informed. Sasuke heard what Itachi said and went dead frozen.

"Itachi. You sneaky bastard. Now they'll be dogs everywhere!" Sasuke said in sarcasm. "Great, now Kiba's going to be my brother-in-law! And Ino will be my sister-in-law! NO!" Sasuke mumbled quietly but loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Geez. Calm down. You promised me that you'll take me on a tour around this compound before the guys are here and remember this compound's huge! And if we don't go everywhere, you know what consequences you are going to face," Sakura reminded him with a slight growl. Sasuke automatically moved his legs in a high-speed dashing to all the rooms and hoping that he wouldn't get killed just yet.

**

* * *

**

*Notes*

The Uchiha all live together in a compound and there's a lot of manison in that compound and please tell me if you want masscare or non so pls review!

**So watcha guys think of it? Good? Bad? What can I improve? Pls review and tell me. Or pm me! Luv all u fans! U can hv lollies and cookies(that I stole from Gaara and he'll be total pissed off when he knows! Hahaha!) Also check out my poll cos I wanna noe wat I should rite nxt n the poll is gonna close whenever this story ends! So d more reviews the faster I'll update! Bye! **


	4. Lucky

**Lucky**

**Hello ppls. Ok, so I'll make it non-massacre. K? Btw, this chap is especially for NejiTen Luvers cos it's based on them. Please review to give me more ideas!!!!!!!**

Neji was walking back to the Hyuuga compound with Tenten in his arms.

"Neji. Are you happy with your choice?" asked the chocolate coated pup.

"Well, of course I am! You're my best friend!" He replied in a happy tone.

"And I thought Lee was your best friend," she teased him.

"Hell no. By the name of God, I hate that youth gay freak!" he cursed, waving his fist in the air. Tenten laughed, it was the first time that she actually heard him swear and not speak so poshly. They both started a little conversation on sports; they were talking happily till they reached the Hyuuga compound. Neji opened the small gate door that led them to the Hyuuga main house's mansion, where Neji lives.

They walked past through several of servant which greeted them with warm smiles. Then, they met up with Hiashi.

"Hello, nephew. Who's the lucky girl?" Hiashi asked with a slight grin.

"It's Tenten. You know the girl on my team," Neji answered.

"Isn't she cute? I knew you two were destined together," Hiashi said as youthful tears of Lee and Gai-sensei fell down his cheecks.

"Gotta go. Bye!" Neji quickly excused himself and ran desperately to his room. He slammed the door and went running across the room to get a black leathered suitcase. He dashed to his drawers and started stuffing random shirt and pants in his suitcase.

"Oh, I see. And I thought that you were organized Neji Hyuuga," Tenten said as she walked towards him.

"Let me help!" she volunteered. Diving in the pile of clothes and shouting "Underdog! Here to the rescue!!!!" In no time they finished packing, Neji grabbed Tenten and the suitcase, ran mentally out of the door and through the corridor to garage. On the way they passed Hiashi and Neji shouted that they were going for a sleep over and needed to burrow a limo. Hiashi told his driver to drive Neji to his destined place, then come back.

**In the car.**

"What is all the rush about?" Tenten asked as she looked at her future husband.

"Do you want me to lose my virginity because of Barney or because of you?" he asked back. Tenten face turned red (if dog could even blush!)

"Anyways, I have to pick all the guys up. First will be to Shikamaru's house. Then to Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Konkorou, Lee and lastly Naruto," Neji explained as he pointed at the map, showing the route that they are taking. As the conversation continued the limo got to its pace and drove to the Nara's house.

**So whatcha think of it? Good or Bad pls take ur time to review so sorry that this chap is so short but I had to quickly rite it! And btw I am hving a vacation in Hong Kong for 4 days so no update and then it's skool start so the updates will be later mayb once a week as quickest and once every 3 weeks as slowest! Thx.**


	5. MrSmartass

**Mr. Smartass**

**Hello fans and readers. Thx so much for the advice you've been giving me. As I said. My updates are going to be slower that usual because I have a big end of year exam coming up. I will have to study a lot to get high marks and math is the only thing I have to worry about just because I can't remember how to do the equations!!!!! Also just to say that I hope you will enjoy this chap and please leave a comment! I do not own Naruto btw!!!!!!**

Two of the most smartest people walked along side of each other. Yes, you guessed it! Shikamaru, the Konoha genius and Temari, the Suna genius. Shikamaru was walking, casually like there were no worries in the world. Temari on the other hand, grumbled like a volcano that was going to erupt any minute!

"What's your problem women?" he asked her.

"You're my problem! Lazyass," the Suna women muttered. Temari was fed up with Shikamaru's lazy attitude, not bothering to carry her like how the other guys romantically carried their girlfriend. She started nibbling on Shikamaru's leg like it was chew toy. Shikamaru noticed that and tried to kick her off but it didn't work, she wouldn't stop biting his leg.

"Will you cut that out," Shikamaru said getting annoyed.

"Carry me then!" Temari protested.

"No! You have four legs. You can walk!" he argued.

"Then I won't stop biting your leg," she said in a sickly sweet tone.

"FINE! If it makes you stop biting my damn leg off!!!!" he lifted the dirty blonde colored dog and held her in his arms and sighed in the defeat. _She is one scary women_ Shikamaru thought.

The rest of the silent walk went by with emotions only expressed on their faces. They soon came to a stop. A medium sized house. With two stories. It was cream colored and the roof was painted in blood red. Temari took one glance at the house and gave a comment "Not too shabby hey," Shikamaru smiled a little. They entered the house.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home!" he shouted. No response. He didn't really care what his parents were doing but at least respond for god's sake!

"Hey is anybody home. Cause if you are, then please answer. This is creeping me out!" Shikamaru shouted again but even louder this time.

"Oh sorry dear. I didn't hear you," a elderly women voice replied.

"You did hear it Yoshino. You just didn't bother to answer," a man's voice butted in.

"You hear it to you old lazyass! Why didn't YOU answer?!" Yoshino's voice boomed.

Two figures appeared in the hallway. One was a pretty woman with piercing black eyes and beautiful brown hair. The other was a man; he looked like Shikamaru but an older version of Shikamaru with some scars from ninja battles.

"Welcome home son," the man greeted.

"Who's the lucky girl?" the woman, Yoshino asked.

"Oh this is Temari. She's from the Suna. Temari this is my mom Yoshino and this is my dad Shikaku," Shikamaru introduced them to each other.

"Say son. Is Temari that scary girl who you fought in the chunnin exams and almost blown you to bits?" Shikaku asked.

"Yeah. That's the one. She's real scary for all I'll say. She's scarier than mom!" Shikamaru exclaimed. They had a little conversation between them about how scary Yoshino and Temari can be. For smart guys like them, they weren't smart enough to know that there were one and a half women (remember Temari got turned in to a cute wittle puppy!) boiling up ready to kill them.

"If you seriously don't want to lose your fingers. You will shut up right now. Both of you," Temari snapped

"If you know what's good for you," Yoshino added. This made the two male shake with fear.

"Hey Shikamaru. I like this girl. You have some sense in picking girls," the brown haired woman complimented her son.

"Ok. Whatever mom. I gotta go to pack my suitcase, Neji will be here any second!!!!" the mini version of Shikaku ran to his room packed his bag in high speed with Temari tucked under his arm. He finished packing in less than one minute. Ran downstairs and dashed through the hallway, opened the front door, ran outside and slammed the door shut close.

Just in time a black limo parked in front of them and they both got in, handing Shikamaru's suitcase to the driver to put it at the back of the car. Shikamaru and Temari was awestruck when they saw Neji gently patting Tenten.

"At least someone's a gentlemen!" Temari muttered. Shikamaru gave her a I-am-not-him-so-I-don't-fucking-care look. Then Temari gave a cold stare back. The staring competition was on! The limo suddenly made a sudden stop. There was Chouji standing in front of his house waving at his friends. He came in the limo and greeted his friends.

"You're so lucky you have a girlfriend," Chouji said sounding a little jealous.

"Be happy with you single life man! If you have a wife they can be so strict you would run to your mama!" Shikamaru said lazily and then giving Temari a evil glare. Temari gave a it-is-on-Lazyass look and off they were in their staring competition. Leaving their friends with an anime sweatdrop.

**Ok. I wasn't really happy with this chapter. To tell you the truth I actually rushed the whole crap ideas. BTW to just tell readers and fans this. Temari actually wanted to help Konoha that is why she agreed on them using a jutsu on her. And also I was going to put it-is-on-Nara instead of lazyass but then I realized that she just turned into a Nara! Please Pm me or at least leave a review. Check out the poll too cos the choice of story is in the click of your mouse! See you ppl!!!!**


	6. Dog boy and flower girl

**Dog Boy and Flower Girl**

**Hey there readers and fans. So sorry for the late update. I had to revise for the up coming test as I told you guys in the last few chaps. I'm going to have an end of year exam in the 26 of May. So I would have to revise LIKE hell. Especially in Math which is probably my weakest point, the others I ace it all with scores of over 80 percent or an A. But I would have to do some science revision on chemicals cause I kinda forgot the formulas!!! But no worries about science since I always get a score of over 90 percent or sometimes a 100!!!:) Enough about me let's get on with the story.**

As the senseis dismissed their students, Ino started to shake in to bits. She was paired up with Kiba Inuzuka which means lots more doggy business. Kiba jumped on to Akamaru and shifted a bit so he was comfortable. He slowly reached for Ino and placed her in his shirt (like how he used to put Akamaru).

Ino was scared to breathe, there were rumors that Kiba hated showers and hardly takes them. But soon enough she was running out of air. She inhaled the air around her. It hit her by surprise, Kiba didn't actually smell bad but he smelt great. She recognized the smell immediately; it was the smell of lavenders.

"Kiba, you smell so good," Ino suddenly blurted out.

"Thanks, there are rumor that I smelt terrible but that's rubbish. Honestly, I take showers every day. Even Akamaru have to take a bath twice a week!" Kiba said with a little anger in his voice.

"That's good to know. You know that you actually look kind of cute. I kind of had a crush on you last year but after hearing the rumor that you don't take showers…Well, you know," she trailed off. Kiba tapped his dog lightly so it started to jog.

"Hn. Funny isn't it. I had a deep crush on you since academy but I never showed it. I guess I was too shy," the dog boy admitted as he gave his dog a light tap on its right shoulder signaling to go right.

"Let's speed things up a bit alright, I think we're running late. Come on Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as well as using one of his legs to tap gently on Akamaru's leg as a signal for speeding up. Ino closed her eyes tight as they were increasing in speed.

In less than three minutes there were at the Inuzuka's house. Ino slowly lifted her eyes open.

"Finally we're home," Kiba said letting out a sigh. Ino realized that Kiba just said 'we're home' meaning that he was counting her as a family member already, which made Ino blush (if dogs could blush).

Kiba knocked on the door three times before entering. As he stepped his foot in the house, dogs suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tackled Kiba. Akamaru, being protective of his owner barked to scare the other dogs away. Kiba let out a deep sigh and turned to Akamaru.

"Come on big guy. You know that I love you more than the other dogs. Don't be so overprotective," Kiba ruffled Akamaru's fur as he scolded the oversized dog.

"Aw. How nice of you to teach your dogs manners maybe you could teach yourself some," Ino joked. Kiba let out a small laugh.

Suddenly he heard his mother's voice booming "Kiba. Neji just called saying if you aren't ready in 5 minutes Elmo will stalk you and rape you!" That made Kiba jumped and ran for his room. Slamming the door behind him and falling face first on to his bed. Unluckily for Ino, she was still in Kiba's shirt so she was getting squashed!

"Ughh…Kiba. Get uroff me. Can't*gasp* breathe!" she tried to shout but her voice was a bit muffled.

"Oh sorry. I forgot that you were there," Kiba got up. Then he realized he had to pack his suitcase. So in less than five seconds he dashed around his room taking all the clothes that he needed and stuffing them in to his suitcase.

"Kiba-kun, you room is so cute. It's all decorated with doggies and even doggie boxers!" Ino giggled but that made Kiba blush almost as red as Hinata.

He pretended that he didn't hear what she just said earlier and rushed down stairs tripping over a couple of steps and nearly killing himself. He ran down the hallway only to get crash in to his mom.

"Hey mom. You wouldn't mind taking care of Akamaru, right?" Kiba asked and nudged Akamaru to give the puppy eyes.

"No. Just because I can't resist those puppy eyes!" Tsume said sounding defeated.

"And who's the lucky girl?" his mother asked.

"Oh. This is Ino Yamanaka, mom,"

"The loud and light blonde one. That's a good mate for you. Someone who's wild and crazy like you!" Tsume laughed. Kiba spotted Neji's limo, it was like his life was saved from humiliation! He said a quick good-bye to his mom and Akamaru as he rushed out the house with Ino still in his shirt.

The limo parked in front of the house. As the driver came out and took Kiba's luggage, he entered the car with Ino. He gently closed the door and sat down.

On the other hand, Ino rushed forward to where Tenten and Temari were sitting and they had a little 'conversation'.

"Guys, you will never believe this! Kiba's room is filled with doggie stuff. Dog wall paper, dolls, bed cover and even doggie boxers!" Ino laughed but she quickly stopped when she noticed Kiba giving her a cold stare.

"Neji's room is so emo-ish! Black and white everywhere," Tenten whispered.

"Well sorry for not having any taste in colors!" Neji growled at the comment. Tenten gave the cutest puppy dog eyes to show a sign of an apology. When Neji saw the big brown eyes, he knew he couldn't be angry at her for long so he ruffled her ear.

"Well, Shikamaru's room is so…so. Normal! Arrrgh! And it's filled with so many damn books I bet he doesn't even read," Temari glared at Shikamaru.

"Actually, I do read the books," Shikamaru argued back.

"Then why can't you be as active and stay awake in exams?" Temari asked.

"Troublesome woman,"

"Lazyass!"

And…they were back at their glaring competition. Luckily, before Temari and Shikamaru could kill each other with their 'death' glare. The limo stopped to park and both of them banged their heads in to each other!

Then, silence. The car door was open.

"Hello," said a person in a monotone voice.

**Guess who it is. If you do I'll put your pen name in the next story and make a worship for you! And please review or send me messages. Also look at the poll cos the next story I'm riting will b depending on the readers! And the updates might be later than usual cos I got 2 revise and there's lots and lots of homework!**


	7. LatenessCuteness?

**Hey fans! This is a naruhina chap. Maybe a squint of gaamatsu!**

**Irit16: I do not own Naruto!**

**Kitsune Naruto Hinata 1234: Loser!**

**Irit16: Neither do you!**

**Kitsune: Hey, I'm a friend of irit16.**

**Irit16: yeah. And just check out kitsune story. Its really good. Not!**

**Kitsune: Hey I heard that. Like ur story's any better?**

**Irit16 :almost forgot. Last chap, this reader guessed the mystery person right so I'm going to make a worship for him. And you, Kitsune are going to say it with me!**

**MizoreShirayukiFan is the most awesome of awesomest in the world. All the hail the great MizoreShirayukiFan!**

**Kitsune:Now can we get on with the story?**

**Irit16:Yes..**

**Lateness+Cuteness=?**

Everyone spun around facing the guy wearing dark shades (in other words sunglasses) and a blue hoodie, it was no other than… Shino Aburame. Then there was a silent awkwardness in the car (starts playing a funeral theme).

"Too damn quiet!" Temari shouted breaking the (oh so peaceful) silent.

"For once I agree with the troublesome woman!" Shikamaru joined.

"Whatdaya mean? Are you saying that this is the first time you've ever agreed with me?" she asked, her voice raised high.

"Yeah, pretty much," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"Bastard!" Temari shouted at him.

"What did you just call me? Bitch!" he snapped back at her.

"Lazyass!"

"Troublesome woman!"

"Asshole!"

"Dum Blonde!"

And so the argument just kept on going as the two couples fought, their friends were watching the show that was (free) set in front of them. Soon enough they were out of what colorful words they could use so they started glaring at each other with a dark aura which gave everybody the chills.

Not long before Temari and Shikamaru could kill each other with their infamous death glare, the limo parked, the car itself jerked a bit causing the two to slam their heads in to each other! After two minutes of waiting Gaara, Matsuri and Konkorou entered the limo.

Everybody had noticed that since Gaara and Matsuri became an item, they never really let go of each others' hands. But they still looked cute together this way. Gaara sat next to Temari who gave him a doggy smile (weird). Next to him, sat Matsuri who Gaara had his arm around her shoulders giving the impression of an overprotective boyfriend/husband. Konkorou sat between Chouji and Shino (aka the loser and loner zone!).

"You know Gaara. One thing that I noticed since you've begun dating and actually purposed to Matsuri was that you started to care for a person!" Temari spilled out.

"Matsuri's my wife after all. If I don't care for her. Well, I would be dead the following day!" Gaara replied. Matsuri gave her husband a little gentle nudge.

"Aw, look. Gaara's blushing!" Konkorou teased and then started to laugh but the laugh died out when Gaara gave him a death glare.

-Five Minutes past-

The limo slowed its pace down a little and gently parked. A green alien with huge eyes entered. But not to be scared my readers, it is not an alien. It is no other than Rock Lee!

"Hello my youthful friends. It's so good to see you guys," Lee exclaimed his speech in a 'oh-so-youthful' way. He sat himself next to Chouji who scooted a little. The rest of the ride was on Lee and his youthful shit and all that.

-Another five long painful minutes-

The limo parked smoothly in front of an apartment block. They had all came here to pick-up Naruto and Hinata.

"They should be here by now," Neji said looking impatient.

"Neji, just chill. Ok? Give them at least two minutes," Tenten reassured him.

Two minutes went by and still no sign of the two people/dog they were waiting for. Neji got really impatient and went out of the car ready to hunt Naruto down.

But suddenly before you could even say 'I love Ramen and Ramen is my Life!' Naruto came running down the staircase, Hinata tucked under one arm and the other hand holding his suitcase.

"Naruto. Give me a good reason why the hell that you are late?" Neji asked. You could see his veins boiling up.

"Hehe… Well you see…" Naruto began to try to come up with a good excuse. Neji looked ready to pulverize Naruto. But before Naruto was chopped in to a million little pieces, the little navy blue colored dog piped in "Nii-san. Please, don't kill him. It's not his fault. His place was in such a mess so it took us time to find his clothing and packed his bag,"

"Fine. Your ass is save today Naruto. But next time, you won't be so lucky," Neji gritted his teeth. The last sentence made Naruto shudder a little. They entered the car in silence. Unluckily for Neji, he had left his car window open so all of his friends had actually heard the whole conversation. They were kind of in a shock.

As soon as Neji made contact with the seat Tenten jumped on him and gave him a lecture about calming down etc. inhale, exhale… So the rest of the ride was pretty much just Tenten giving Neji a 'boring' lecture. Who knew a violent weapon mistress could be so gentle.

They soon reach the Uchiha Compound, the gang headed out of the car taking their luggage with them. It was 6:25pm so the gang was running towards the Uchiha mansion. In less than 1 minute they had reached the one that Sasuke lived in. The maids greeted them with a formal bow and took their luggage away.

The gang walked through the rocky path that leads them to the Uchiha's Mansion. Naruto knocked on the door. It was opened by no other than Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mom.

"Hello, I see you're all here for a 'sleepover'?" Mikoto greeted them and letting them all in her house.

"Yes, m'am," they all answered in a unison. Suddenly they noticed a certain black haired in a chicken-butt style guy.

"Are we late Sasuke? Tell me we're not! Please!" Kiba practically begged Sasuke.

"If you were in five second slower then you might've been raped by Barney and his minions," Sasuke smirked.

"Well, let's go to your bedroom to talk the plans out," Naruto insisted. So the gang all went to Sasuke's bedroom.

**Irit16: Yes I finished this chap!**

**Kitsune: You still suck.**

**Irit16: School's closed cause of the political problems in Bangkok so I have more time on computer.**

**Kitsune: But you still have to do revising and all those shit.**

**Irit16: So do you. Btw. Please go and read the stories that Kitune Naruto Hinata 1234 rites. Its called **. The story of the Kitsune Hanyou Naruto Namikaze**. **

**Kitsune: And please leave a comment or review. Also check out the poll irit16 has set up on her profile!**

**Irit16:Love all you readers and fans. Read and Review or Comment. Flames are welcomed. I have no feelings. Just kidding just don't be so harsh though! Updates will be slower cos I have to do exams next week!**


	8. Sasuke cooks!

**Sasuke cooks?**

**Me: Hey there readers! Finally new chapter is up!**

**Kitsune: You're such a lazy asshole.**

**Me: So are you!**

**Kitsune: Whatever, just get on with story already!**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Naruto. And off with the story.**

They were all sitting in a circle. Just like old times. Coming up with a plan. Well, TRYING to come up with one.

"So… What's the plan 'genius'?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I dunno," Sasuke said back.

"Well we got to come up with something!"

"Well if you start thinking and stop whining we'll think of a plan soon dobe!" That shut Naruto up. Then, suddenly some kinda sound popped up.

"Er… What was that?" Sakura asked with one of her doggy ear perch up.

"I think that was my stomach," Naruto answered innocently as his stomach gave another rumble.

"I think we should have dinner. It's 6pm already," Neji suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe my mom could cook us a traditional Uchiha dish?" Sasuke suggested. So the gang walked down to the dining room where the kitchen was also connected too.

"Mom," Sasuke called. There was no answer. They all walked in to the kitchen and noticed a post-it note on the fridge. It said:

_Dear Sasu-chan,_

_Me, your dad, Itachi and Hana are eating at a restaurant tonight. You will have to cook dinner by yourself dear! _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Oh great! Sasuke thought. Sasuke turned around to face his friends. Some looked mortified, helpless and some had a smile on their faces.

"Sasu-chan? Hahaha! That's hilarious," Naruto laughed. Not noticing Sasuke cracking his knuckles ready to beat Naruto up.

"Hana came to the Uchiha compound without telling me? What kinda sister is she?" Kiba bursted.

"Oh yeah. Forgot to tell you. Itachi and Hana would probably marry soon," Sasuke informed is friend. Kiba stared at Sasuke and mumbled something about Sasuke being cold-hearted and stupid sister.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Naruto broke the silence by his stomach grumbling out (really) loud.

"You know what? I'll cook!" Sasuke halfheartedly volunteered.

"I'll help you Uchiha," Neji insisted.

Everyone looked at the two guys.

"I didn't know you can cook?" Sakura said in a confused voice.

"Well, I did and the food that Neji-nii-san cook is pretty good," Hinata told them.

So off the two guys went in to the kitchen and started to cook.

Twenty (god damn) minutes later.

"Dinner's ready!" Neji shouted.

"Yes. I almost died of hunger!" Naruto jumped up in the air.

"Change of mind. Dinner's ready for everyone except you, Naruto. I just want you to die," Neji said.

"What? You're so emotionless Neji! Hina-chan. Do something!" Naruto wailed.

"Nii-san. You wouldn't want to face the 'punishments' now would you?" Hinata asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Fine. Naruto can have his dinner." Hinata gave one of her doggy grins and Naruto hugged Hinata so tightly that she almost died if it wasn't for Neji's infamous death glares.

The gang walked in to the dining room. They were amazed by how dining table was set so neatly and the utensils laid down. The gang sat down on the leather chair but the girls (except Matsuri because she isn't a puppy!) sat on the floor looking up. Neji and Sasuke joined them on the table.

"Sasuke-kun. You forgot to take your apron off!" Sakura teased. Sasuke turned slightly pink and took the apron off right away.

"Why didn't you tell me Hyuuga?" Sasuke half asked half shouted at Neji.

"I wanted to see if you'd noticed?" Neji shrugged as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hn."

So the dinner started off silently. Until…

"I'm hungry!" Tenten whined.

"Oh right. We forgot the girls," Naruto said dumbly.

"Well no shit Einstein!" Sakura said.

"But he's not Einstein," Kiba began.

"Ugh! Are you getting dumber or are you getting dumber?" Sakura said back.

"What do you mean? I mea-" but before Kiba could go on Shikamaru interrupted.

"Uh? Do we use a dog bowl for them? Does your mother mind if we use her bowls for serving them?"

"Are you treating us like dogs now? Making us eat with dog bowls?" Temari snapped (and she snapped her jaws.)

"Am I?" Shikamaru retorted eyeing her.

"You little bitchman!"

"Why you DOG!"

" You two just shut up!I don't have a dog food bowl. And I doubt my mom would mind. She's too kind," Sasuke answered.

So, slowly Sasuke walked towards the cabinet and grabbed some of his old bowls. There was some bowls with Mickey Mouse printed on and others were Hello Kitty!

"Are these yours?" Sakura asked her soon-to-be husband.

"Well, I used to use the Mickey Mouse ones when I was young but Itachi really like Hello Kitty when he was young so my mom got him a set of Hello Kitty bowls and plates. I thought he was gay back then. It was lucky that Hana brought some sense in to him!" Sasuke replied sighing.

"Hehe. I'm gonna use these Hello Kitty bowls and kitchen utensil to blackmail Itachi!" Kiba laughed evilly.

"What is it that you have against my brother, Inuzuka?" Sasuke asked his friend.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because he dated my sister and kept it a secret. He had sex with her and all their moaning and groaning irritated me so much that I wasn't able to sleep! Did you know that Inuzuka's ears are 10 times more sensitive than normal ninjas' ears?" Kiba gave his reasons, waving his arms frantically.

"Hn," was the only reply that Sasuke could come up with. He then filled the bowls with the food that he and Neji cooked. Then serving them to each of the girls.

"Wow Sakura! You're boyfriends' got manners even if he's a cold-hearted bastard!" Tenten pointed out. All Sakura did was just smiled back and dig in her bowl of food.

Ten minutes later.

"I'm full!" Naruto burped and happily patted his (now enormous) stomach.

"Well, now someone's gotta do the dishes," Kankorou suggested.

"Well. Kankorou, since you mentioned it. Then I'm leaving the dishes to you then!" Sasuke said happily as Kankorou grumbled and went to do the dishes.

The sat back and had a little chat until Kankorou finished the dishes.

"I'm done!" the puppet master announced happily.

"Good for you. I think I going to take a shower," Sasuke said and started getting up.

"Me too!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"Me three!" Kiba joined in.

"We all need a shower," Neji said.

"Eeeww! Are you like gay? Saying 'We all need a shower'?" Tenten teased Neji.

"That's not what I meant Tenten!" Neji said getting angry.

"Stop it you guys!" Matsuri stepped in.

"We'll all take a shower by that I mean we take one bathroom each cause this house has like 20 bathroom!" Shikamaru stated.

"How about us?" Temari asked.

"You'll just have to wait in the Sasuke's bedroom. I'm trusting you guys and that you would not wreck the room when we come back," Neji informed them.

"Stop treating us like a child Neji!" Tenten pouted.

"As long as you act like one, I'll treat you like one," Neji said patting Tenten on the head.

So the gang all got up to Sasuke's bedroom, took their pajamas out and went on a hunt to find a bathroom (Sasuke of course using his owns.)

"I'm bored!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Me too!" Tenten agreed.

"Let's talk about something," Sakura suggested.

"So how was your day?" Ino asked with a sneaky smile.

"I have a feeling that this isn't gonna be good…" Temari said.

**Yea! Finally I finished this chapter! So goooood feeling right now!:)**

**Me: I wonder how long it will take me to upload the next chap?**

**Kitsune: I dunno. Haven't uploaded mine yet. In a long time!**

**Me: And you called me lazy! Take that you weirdo.**

**Kitsune:Shut up. Or I'll shut you up!**

**Me: Make me! (starting to run away)**

**Kitsune: -grabs a gun and shoots me- ha take that bitch!**

**Me: You might've killed my body but my spirit and soul still goes on until fanfiction dies. Loserz!**

**Kitsune: Stop being so dramatic. I used a tranquilizer. It only makes you fall asleep not die!**

**Me: I hate you-falls asleep-snore!**

**Kitsune: Well see you fans and readers in the next chap and don't forget 2 review!**


	9. Sothe slumber starts

**So the 'Slumber' starts…**

**Sorry for not updating in such a LOONG time. I got lazy and stuff. So here's the new chapter to make it up for you *cough*wonderful*cough* readers!:)**

**Kitsune: Great excuses Irit16!**

**Me: Oh shut your trap! Go away or something! It's summer!**

**BaBy 1011: Hello Irit16!**

**Me: Hey there Onee-chan! **

**Kitsune: You guys aren't sisters!**

**Me: I know that, idiot! I just call her that 'cause she's older than me!**

**BaBy 1011: Oh I came here to tell you that you should update the next chapter of 'What are they? What are we?' Because I might kill you if you don't**

**Kitsune: That's a nice sister you have there!**

**Irit16: I'll update it after I find some time!**

**BaBy 1011: Ok! And please check out my art in 'Devaint Art' my name's BaBy 1011 in there!**

**Kitsune: Irit16 still doesn't own Naruto no matter how much she tries! Hahaha!**

"Ok, Ino. Since you came up with the idea why don't you go first?" Tenten suggested.

"Fine. My day was so so. Kiba's actually not what everyone thinks he is," Ino started.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked a little sarcastically. Ino glared a little at Sakura.

"Yes! He's really nice and caring. Not always loud, he can also be gentle with delicate creatures like dogs," Ino explained.

"Whatever!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So how was your day, Miss future Uchiha?" Ino darted back. Sakura blushed and quickly answered "Sasuke-kun's really sweet. His brother, Itachi's really weird though." Everyone laughed at Sakura's comment on Sasuke's brother.

"Ok. Let's see… Who should go next? How about Mrs. Hyuuga?" Sakura suggested. Hinata's eyes went a bit wide and she then realized that she wasn't **Mrs.** Hyuuga. She was just Miss Hyuuga. So all the puppies' wide eyes landed on Tenten.

"Um… I guess it went as usual?" Tenten half asked half said.

"What do you mean Tennie?" Temari asked innocently.

But before Tenten could answer, Hana and Itachi bursted in to the room.

"Hey!" Hana greeted them her arm still around Itachi.

"Uh… Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh we were kinda listening to your conversations and we fell through the door I guess," Itachi replied coolly.

"So you were eavesdropping on them?" Matsuri came in from behind Itachi and Hana in her pajamas.

"You could call it that," Hana shrugged.

Itachi started to walk around the room and he noticed a certain something on the Sasuke's bookshelf. He smirked slightly and took the object from its place.

"Sakura, come here. I wanna show you something," Itachi gestured his hand for Sakura to come to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a photo album of my family," Itachi pointed out.

"Look there's baby Sasuke!" Sakura squealed, making all the girls crowd around her.

"Awww. He's so cute!"

"Look! There's a picture of Itachi holding baby Sasuke!"

"This is such a good thing to use to blackmail him!" Sakura laughed evilly this time.

"Did someone just say 'baby Sasuke'?" Naruto asked entering Sasuke's bedroom.

"Yeah. Come and check the photos out Naruto!" Itachi told the blond.

"Hahaha! This is hilarious. Looks so different from teme now!" Naruto rolled on the floor laughing.

Bam! A sudden slam on the door shut everyone up. Sasuke entered (put star wars dark side theme on. Dun dun dun dun da dun dun da dun!) He looked pretty pissed.

"Itachi," Sasuke hissed between his gritted teeth.

"Yes…" Itachi said trying to sound as everything was normal.

"Why the hell do you have the family photo album in your hands?"

"Because I was showing it to Sakura."

"If you were showing it to Sakura then why the hell is everyone crowed around you?"

"Uh… I just hear mum called my name. I better go! Bye!" Itachi started to run but Sasuke's hand strike to just grab Itachi's shirt just in time.

"Don't be a liar Onii-chan. I know that mom didn't call your name."

"You should rethink about beating me up now lil' bro."

"Why should I? Do you have a reason?"

"Yes. You ate all the tomatoes that mom bought yesterday. Mom's going to go hectic if she knows that you ate all of it again!" Itachi said with a slight smirk.

"Grrr… How'd you know?" Sasuke asked with a growl.

"I opened the fridge and found that all the tomatoes were gone. So I took a guess. It couldn't have been me because I just found them all gone. Dad doesn't bother to even walk to the fridge. Mom wouldn't eat up all the things she just bought yesterday. And Hana here, doesn't like tomatoes. So it has to be you! You love to eat tomatoes! Come on. Admit it!" Itachi started to laugh.

"Hn," Sasuke looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes," Itachi noted.

"Just don't tell mom. And I will spare your life."

"Truce," Itachi held out his hand and Sasuke shook it. In the background, the gang couldn't help but laugh at the discovery of Sasuke's obsession with tomatoes! I mean, who's obsessed with eating them anyways?

"Sakura. I think you should store the fridge up with lots of tomatoes when you're teme's wife!" Naruto advised her. She couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke heard what Naruto said and gave Naruto one of his infamous death glare.

"Ok. Since everybody's here. Why don't we do something else then talking about tomatoes?" Neji suggested. Everybody just sat down in a circle.

"So what's your plan of doing 'something' Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I dunno? Just waiting for peoples' ideas," Neji shrugged.

"Why don't you guys think of a way to cure the girls?" Itachi pointed out.

"Riiight. I almost forgot that they were still dogs!" Kiba laughed. Ino bit him. Hard. Right on his left hand.

"Ah! You bitch! Hey that makes sense. You are a bitch 'cause you act like one and you're also one 'cause you're still a female dog!" Kiba laughed even harder.

"Kiba! Ino! Stop acting so childish!" Sakura barked (get it?). That made the young couple shut up.

"How about we make a potion!" Naruto shouted in excitement. The rest slapped their foreheads.

"Naruto. We're NINJAS! Not wizards or witches!" Gaara slapped Naruto's head.

"Ow. Well _Kazekage. _Do YOU have any other better ideas?" Naruto asked emphasizing the word 'Kazekage'.

"I don't have any."

"How about we'll try to think of something tomorrow?" Hana finally said.

"Ok," everybody agreed. And off they went to their beds.

Later on that night.

"Will someone stop that moaning and groaning whoever that is?" Kiba shouted waking up. He's sick of hearing all the moans and groans.

Sasuke walked up and picked his walkie-talkie (O.o where did that come from I have noo idea!)

"Here, Kiba. Shout really loud in this," Sasuke handed Kiba the walkie-talkie.

"Oh. So it's _them._ Making babies? And you left your walkie-talkie opened?" Kiba raised one of his eyebrow.

"Just shout something Inuzuka!" Sasuke hissed.

"Fine! WILL THE TWO OF YOU IDIOTS TURN THE FUDGING WALKIE-TALKIE OFF!" Kiba shouted really loudly. Surprisingly no one woke up but Itachi and Hana hear Kiba alright and they turned the walkie-talkie off as fast as they could.

"Finally. Some sleep!" Kiba groaned and fell asleep.

**Me: Feel so good that I finished this chap!**

**Baby 1011: And you better start on 'What are they? What are we?' sooner!**

**Me: Yes one-chan! TOT**

**Kitsune: Haha! LOSER.**

**Me: Finally this thing comes in handy-grabs tranquilizing gun and shoots Kitsune- Yay!**

**Baby 1011: *sigh* Please leave a review or comment. Flames are acceptable.**

**Me: Don't forget to check my poll! **


	10. Happily ever after!

**Happily Ever After**

**Me: Well this is the last chap**

**Baby 1011: The title says it all lil' sis.**

**Kitsune: At least you can get working with the new stories you have in your mind.**

**Me: I know. When are you going to update?**

**Kitsune: When you die.**

**Baby: That was um… nice?**

**Me: Psh. Whatever. I'm going to let the readers and fans read the story. Enjoy**

**Kitsune: I bet irit16 probably forgot to say the disclaimer for all the last few chaps so. Irit16 does not own Naruto. IF she did, then pigs can fly.**

**Me: I heard that.**

As the days went by. The gang never really came up with a solution. Just more trouble.

Monday:

Sasuke was chasing Sakura and Sakura was running like a mad dog (get it?) with a teddy in her mouth.

"Give Mr. Snuggles back!" Sasuke shouted chasing after Sakura.

"Never!" Sakura shouted back running even faster. Sasuke caught up with her and rugby tackled her.

"Mr. Snuggles!" Sasuke said in joy (so much for being emo) as he successfully retrieved his teddy bear, known as 'Mr. Snuggles'.

"But I want a teddy!" Sakura cried rolling on the floor.

"Go get Gaara's or something! Mr. Snuggles mines'!" Sasuke laughed evilly.

"Fine," Sakura said defeated.

Tuesday:

Kiba and Ino were sitting next to the pond.

"Hey Kiba. How do dogs pee?" Ino asked.

"Uh? Why'd you wanna know that?" Kiba asked back.

"Um. Cause. Um," Ino tried to fine a word that fitted but she seemed that she couldn't.

"Hey! Why's there a yellowy color in the pond?" Kiba looked at Ino.

"You did it didn't you?" Kiba stated with a smirk.

"No I didn't," Ino shot back trying to hide her blush (I wonder if dogs can blush?)

"Come on admit it. Admit it!" Kiba sang.

"Fine. I just answered the 'nature's call'. Happy?" Ino growled.

Kiba laughed hysterically. And before he could recover. He was pushed in to the pond.

Wednesday:

Neji was playing on the grand piano and playing his own composed piece.

"I see you like it that's why you're asleep," Neji pointed out.

"No," Tenten said lazily.

"Then why are you asleep then?" Neji asked.

"You'd probably kill me if I tell you," Tenten said as she shook her head.

"I won't," Neji said.

"Promise?" Tenten asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Promise," Neji agreed.

"Your music is so horrible I had to sleep to shut the noise!" Tenten let it all out. She turned to look at Neji. He was going to blow.

"Uh. I think I should go before I die," Tenten suggested and ran out.

Thursday:

Shikamaru and Temari were playing shogi. And surprisingly Temari was winning.

Until Shikamaru turned the tables and HE was winning.

"I won again," Shikamaru said.

Temari growled lightly at the comment.

"Twenty games in a row," Shikamaru yawned.

"Arrgh. Stop reminding me!" Temari barked.

"Don't such a sore loser Tema-chan," Shikamaru wagged his finger.

"Too bad I am!" Temari bit Shikamaru's wagging finger.

"You troublesome woman!" Shikamaru shouted. And with that. He knew that he should let her win the game.

Friday:

"Give Kookie back!" Gaara shouted across the hallway.

"Never!" Sakura ran like mad with Gaara's teddy in her mouth.

"I said give it back!" Gaara said running even faster.

"Over my dead body!" Sakura screamed running away with Kookie.

"Fine. It'll be over your dead body then!" Gaara yelled as he commanded his sands to wrap around her.

Sakura spat Kookie out and tried to get out of Gaara's vice sand grip. She thought that she was going to die until Matsuri came in that is.

"Gaara. You're choking the poor Sakura!" Matsuri came in and Gaara suddenly dropped Sakura.

"Hn. She deserves it," Gaara crossed his arms and walked away with Kookie.

"Trust me Sakura. Sometimes I don't even understand what goes on my husband's mind," Matsuri told the truth and walked out.

Saturday:

The gang was in the room still figuring out how to undo the curse.

"Hey, you know. Maybe if we kissed the girls they would come back to their normal form?" Naruto suggested.

"It's always worth a try," Kankorou supported Naruto.

"Shut up Kankorou. You're not in this. Go and enjoy your single life with Lee and Shino," Temari shooed the three out of the room.

"Naruto, if I may ask. Where the fuck did you get this idea from?" Neji asked.

"Dude. Haven't you ever read 'The princess and the frog'? It's similar to this situation but that one includes a girl kissing a frog but this one includes a boy kissing a female dog," Naruto stated the obvious.

"Wow. Naruto, I'm amazed that you're using your brain for a good use and not for remembering ramen flavors," Sasuke said.

"Thanks. Hey wait a minute. Was that a complement or an insult?" Naruto eyed Sasuke.

"Both I guess," Sasuke shrugged.

"But I don't want to kiss Ino!" Kiba wailed.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba. You kiss Akamaru all the time!" Hinata hissed. Which probably shocked everyone because they barely hear Hinata swear.

"Fine. On the count of three we all kiss the girls," Neji concluded.

"One, two, three," Neji said and kissed Tenten full on her doggy lips. So the other boys kissed their dog (?).

Like magic. The girls turned back in to their usual human form wearing their ninja outfit.

"What a cliché!" Ino said.

"Yeah, like that was so last year," Sakura laughed. The girls began their conversation as the boys sat and waited for them to finish with an anime sweat drop. ( It's going to be long guys. Girls can make a conversation out of any topic! Even poo! (Trust me. My friend made one up about poo!))

Sunday:

The gang decided they would just marry on a Sunday so they could get it all over with. Gaara decided to lead the wedding since he's already married (he misses all the fun!).

And you think it would be a happy wedding day. Well not really. It was until…

"Kiba! Your dog's peeing on my wedding dress!"

**The End**

**So what did you think about it? Anyways I would like to thank naruhina-4evver because naruhina-4vver reviewed in almost all the chaps that I wrote! And Mi3Star for giving me such a long review. It made my day!:) **

**Please review and leave a comment on this last chap. And vote on the poll for the pairing in my next story.:) Thank you!**


End file.
